Kenshin's bad hair day
by battousaisgurl
Summary: Kenshin is having a bad hair day. Between fires, mosquitoes, soup, and dare I say it… paint. Everything imaginable has happened to poor Kenshin’s hair.


Kenshin is having a bad hair day. Between fires, mosquitoes, soup, and dare I say it... paint. Everything imaginable has happened to poor Kenshin's hair.  
  
Kenshin's Bad Hair Day  
  
Kenshin sat near the pond gazing at his reflection. "Aw, I still have one strip of green in my bangs," Kenshin mumbled to himself as he tried to rub it off. "It's never going to come off." Kenshin sat up, looked in the pond at his reflection and started to think of how this all came on.  
  
**  
  
Kenshin woke early that morning. He sat up and yawned as he sat up he noticed a single strand of hair just sticking straight up in the air. He looked up at it and brushed it down with his hand. It again popped up. Kenshin glared at in annoyingly, and pushed it down again. POP. "Oh well," Kenshin thought as he got up and left his room to go to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
Kenshin made a delicious pot of miso soup in which Sano and Yahiko could smell from their rooms and came running to the beautiful scent. "I bet you I'll get to the soup first," Yahiko said running to the kitchen as fast as he could. "Na ah, I will prevail." Sanouske said as he jolted past Yahiko and sat down on the kitchen floor and awaited his meal. Yahiko soon joined him and the two of them started complaining at Kenshin's delay for the food. "We must wait for Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with a smile as he turned back to stir the soup.  
  
"Good morning men," Kaoru said happily as she went over and sat down for breakfast. Kenshin went around and served a bowl of miso soup. "Wow Kenshin, this is really good," Kaoru said politely. "Ya, really good," Yahiko said in between gulps of soup. Sano just continued eating.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin I have hired a painter to come paint that horrid grey wall. I was thinking it should be green, do you think that would look nice," Kaoru asked happily. "That I do, Kaoru-dono, it will look lovely, just as you do this morning." Kenshin said as he looked at her blushing.  
  
Kenshin sat next to Kaoru with his pony tail lying over his shoulder along with his bowl of miso soup. "How are you today Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said as he lent over to take a sip of his soup as Kaoru answered "I am fine." He quickly looked up at her and as he did his pony tail fell in his soup. "Aw no, please excuse me Kaoru-dono, I need to rinse my hair." Kenshin said politely as he got up to go to the bath house.  
  
Kenshin let out his hair and rinsed his hair thoroughly. Once he got the smell of miso out of his hair he dried it to the best of his ability and put it back in the tie as he walked back to the kitchen to clean up from breakfast.  
  
Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru were all already done with their meal and were going about their business. Kenshin began to wash out the bowls. Luckily there wasn't much to clean of Yahiko and Sano's bowl. They didn't leave a single drop. "I wonder if they lick the bowl." Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
When Kenshin finished the dishes he left the kitchen to find two sets of large brown eyes looking at him sweetly. "Hello Ayame and Suzume, I haven't seen you for a while, how are you today?" Kenshin asked as the little girls jumped into his arms. "Hi Uncle Kenny," Suzume said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We missed you Uncle Kenny," Ayame stated as she too threw her arms around his neck. Kenshin placed the two little girls down and smiled sweetly at them. "I missed you too, that I did." Kenshin replied happily.  
  
"Hey Uncle Kenny, can we do your hair?" Ayame asked with those cute little eyes. "Ya Ya can we do your hair?" Susume repeated. "No I would prefer no, that I would." Kenshin said smiling at the two. But they weren't smiling back. There eyes grew large as there lips started to tremble and soon both of them began to cry.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes, "all right, all right," Kenshin said hesitantly as the two little girls seized crying almost instantly and each grabbed one of his hands and dragged him to the pond to do his hair. "This is not going to be pretty," Kenshin thought to him self; I sure hope no one sees me when this is done." Kenshin thought to himself as he felt himself turn a little red.  
  
Ayame and Suzume each grabbed parts of his hair and started coming it, and braiding it, and fixing it all "pretty like"  
  
"Suzume pass me a hair tie," Ayame asked her sister holding out her hand. "Here you go," Suzume said giving her sister the hair tie. Kenshin just sat there dreading to see his hair once they were done. "There you go Uncle Kenny, now you'll be all pretty for Kaoru-nessan.  
  
Kenshin stood up and gazed at his reflection in the pond. He just shook his head in disbelief. "ORO," Kenshin said all swirly eyed. "Hey Ayame, I think he likes it," Suzume said felling proud of the job she had done. "Uncle Kenny do you like it?" Ayame asked starting to get suspicious of his reaction. Kenshin looked at the girls and tried to make his smile look real. "I love it girls, thank you," Kenshin said struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
The two little girls skipped off merrily at knowing that there work was appreciated. Kenshin struggled to remove the hair ties and braids when he saw Kaoru approaching the area. Kenshin hurried trying to remove the tight braids and bows in his hair. Kaoru walked up to him calmly and helped remove the rather unusual hair due. "Wow Kenshin, I like the new hair style," Kaoru said sarcastically with a little chuckle.  
  
The imprints of the braids left a little wave in his hair. Kenshin desperately tried to smoothen it out but it was no use. He just pulled his hair back into a pony tail and went about the day as usual until... "Thank you Kaoru-dono," he said as he walked away to go prepare lunch.  
  
Kenshin decided by request of Sanouske and Yahiko to prepare fish over open fire. Kenshin agreed as he started up the fire. Sano quickly went to get a fish and came running back within a matter of minutes with three large fish in hand. Kenshin strung the fish on a spit and put them over the fire.  
  
Ayame and Suzume came to watch Kenshin cook the fish. "Uncle Kenny when can we eat," Ayame asked sweetly looking up at Kenshin. "Ya Uncle Kenny I'm hungry," Suzume added rubbing her tummy. "Hold on girls, lunch will soon be ready," Kenshin said as he looked at the girls and smiled.  
  
Ayame and Suzume's eyes widened greatly as Kenshin still spoke but the girls paid no attention, they were too busy staring at Kenshin's burning hair. "U-Uh-Uncle Kenny," Suzume said fearfully. "You got f-fi-fire in your hair," Ayame added pointing to Kenshin's flaming red hair, still wide eyed.  
  
Kenshin looked back as far as he could and quickly got up and started running around in circles. Kenshin took a piece of wood he saw on the floor and started hitting the back of his hair. He fell to the floor and started rolling on the ground. "Uncle Kenny you're funny," Suzume said laughing hysterically. Ayame just laughed. Kenshin got up at hearing the little girls laughing at him stood up and looked at his singed hair, and began to blow at his hair to cool it off. Kaoru came running out. "What is wron," Kaoru froze in her words at seeing Kenshin standing next to a flame blowing at his steaming hair. She covered her mouth as she began to chuckle.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said trying to hide his misfortune. "Hello Kenshin. I see you decided to cook the fish with a side of hare," Kaoru said letting out a little chuckle, Kenshin just stood there and rolled his eyes and turned bright red as he saw Kaoru, Ayame, and Suzume all standing before him laughing at him. Kenshin began to walk away to the bath house to rinse off the black hair that now appeared at the ends of his hair.  
  
As Kenshin rinsed the dead hair away from him, he began to recap the previous events of the day. "Miso soup in my hair, an interesting hair due, and now my hair gets caught on fire, what next," He wondered as he accidentally grabbed the bottle of Kaoru's new home made shampoo product with the purple cap rather than the generic shampoo. Kenshin washed his hair thourally, dried his hair, and left the bath house feeling refreshed and also with the intentions of being a lot more careful with his hair.  
  
Kenshin went back to the fire to finish with cooking lunch. Kenshin watched the fish intently as to not get burnt again. The smell of fish started to spread throughout the dojo and of course Sano and Yahiko come running. Those two would never turn down a meal. Kenshin just shook his head and smiled. Kaoru approached slowly and sat down next to Kenshin.  
  
"I see your hair is back to normal." Kaoru whispered to Kenshin as he turned the color of his hair. "Yes my hair is fine now, I'm grateful for your concern that I am," Kenshin said as he slapped his neck. "Kenshin what was that for," Kaoru asked curiously. "I felt something on my neck." He said as he repeated the gesture. Soon Kenshin rose and was slapping himself and hitting himself from all angles like a crazy maniac.  
  
Yahiko and Sano, who were stuffing there faces as usual, actually froze at seeing Kenshin doing the crazy dance in front of them. No one could say a word. Kenshin had his own audience. "Kenshin whats wrong?" kaoru asked still staring in shock. "There are bugs, everywhere, they bite, ouch." Kenshin said in between swings at the nasty blood sucking insects known as mosquitoes.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said skeptically. "Yes Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said still in the middle of the mosquito fight. "Well did you wash your hair with my own home made bottle with the purple cap?" Kaoru asked seriously awaiting his answer. "Ah, yes Kaoru-dono, use that shampoo that I did." Kenshin said still swinging at the nasty pests.  
  
Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume were still staring silently. "Somebody do something?" Kaoru screamed. "Sano ran up and grabbed the small man, and carried to his room and placed him on his futon. By now Kenshin was exhausted from his day of crazy hair mania. Once Kenshin was safely away from bugs, Sano returned as quickly as he could back to his food and ate it as though he hadn't eaten for days.  
  
Kenshin meanwhile slept for hours. Kaoru went in to check on him and make sure he was all right. "Kaoru-dono," He said sensing her presence. "Kenshin, I just wanted to tell you that I need to go to market to get some materials for supper, could you keep an eye on the painter for me?" Kaoru asked sweetly. Kenshin agreed and Kaoru went on her way to the market for dinner materials.  
  
Kenshin got out of his futon and went out to the main meeting room where the painter was working. "Excuse me sir, I seem to have forgotten a paint brush in my bag outside the house, I will be right back," The painter said as he left the dojo.  
  
Kenshin meanwhile decided to take a peek at the new color for the wall. He lent over the equipment and looked at the brightest shade of lime green his eyes ever beheld. His eyes began to hurt and his nearby surroundings began to blur. Not seeing where he was going he attempted to back away but tripped over the base of the ladder and fell pitch forward into the ugly shade of green.  
  
Kenshin got up and tripped again onto the wall and supported his self with the wall. But his hands were full of paint therefore getting green hand prints all over the wall. Kenshin ignored it and ran off to the bath house in attempt to rid him self of the disgusting color.  
  
It came easily off his face and hands but stuck permanently to his once beautiful red hair until... miso soup, a new due, fire in the hair, mosquitoes, and now bright green hair.  
  
Kenshin ran back to his room, closed the door, and sat on his futon in silence. He soon heard a lovely voice saying, "Kenshin I got the ingredients for dinner. Did the painter do a good job," Kenshin just rolled his eyes when he heard that remark. "Kenshin are you in there, Kenshin I'm coming in ok." Kaoru said as she began to slide open the shoji, "Stop, do not enter." Kenshin said as he turned to face the opposite direction of the shoji.  
  
Kaoru stopped. "Well are you coming out," Kaoru asked happily. "No," Kenshin said quickly, sounding very annoyed. "Well who's gonna cook," Kaoru asked starting to become annoyed. "Someone," Kenshin answered quietly. "Listen I know you are discouraged about the miso soup, the crazy hair due, the fire, and the mosquitoes, but you have to come out some time." Kaoru said sweetly hoping it would make him come out. "No I don't," Kenshin said.  
  
Erg _ Kaoru said with an evil glare, raising her shoulders and holing her arms close to her sides with her hands wrapped in a fist. "Just calm down Kaoru, knock politely and if he doesn't come out this time just walk in." Kaoru thought to her self as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.  
  
"Kenshin, would you please come out for dinner?" Kaoru asked politely. "No," Kenshin replied. "All right you asked for it, I'm coming in, I hope you are descent." Kaoru said as she slid open the shoji.  
  
Kaoru froze in complete and total shock. Her eyes got large and began to water. Kaoru tried desperately not to laugh. Kaoru in that instant began to cry. "Kaoru-dono, whats wrong?" Kenshin asked as he got up to go see her. "It's just..." Kaoru paused. "It's just what?" Kenshin asked sounding concerned. "It's just that, it's so funny." Kaoru said as she began to laugh hysterically. Kenshin walked back to his futon in complete and total humiliation.  
  
"Aw, its all right Kenshin, we will fix your hair." Kaoru said once she grabbed hold of herself and stopped laughing. "Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, Suzume." Kaoru screamed. "What did you do that for Kaoru-dono; I don't want anyone else to see me with bright green hair." Kenshin said looking at her sternly and holding up a chunk of his hair. "Kenshin, listen to me, we have to get that out of your hair, got it." Kaoru said inching closer and closer with those scary eyes. "Y-Yes miss Kaoru," Kenshin said with a sweat drop ^_^x;  
  
Kaoru stepped back and left the room to talk to the others before they went to work on his hair. "Now listen here, Kenshin accidentally fell in to the pain earlier this day. It turned his hair lime green. He is really embarrassed by it so please no mean comments, that goes for you too Ayame and Suzume." Kaoru said giving them her evil look. "We have to get the color out of his hair. Do you all understand?" Kaoru asked. They all agreed  
  
Kaoru went back into Kenshin's room to retrieve the green-headed man. As kaoru led him out to the pond, as so everyone could help his hair, Sano was just about to say something but Kaoru ran her index finger over her neck implying you say a word you will be in big trouble. Sano stopped immediately and just continued walking.  
  
They soon reached the pond. Kenshin removed his gi and his hair tie and let his long green hair hang loose. Kaoru blushed a little at seeing Kenshin without his gi but Kenshin blushed furiously at all his friends seeing him sitting in the pond, with no top on, and bright green hair.  
  
Kenshin sat in the center of the pond and everyone positioned them selves around him. Kaoru handed each person a comb, some shampoo, and a sponge, "everyone grab a section of his hair and get to work." Ayame and Suzume did his bangs and Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko all worked on the long hair in the back.  
  
"Scrub, scrub, scrub," Suzume chanted to herself. Ayame joined in "Scrub, scrub, scrub." The two said together with every scrub done on poor Kenshin's hair. "So Kenshin," Kaoru said trying to cheer the embarrassed man up a bit. "How did the paint job turn out? I haven't seen it yet; I just paid the man as he left." Kaoru asked sweetly as she rubbed green from his hair.  
  
"Ah, it's good." Kenshin said trying to forget how he made hand prints all over the wall. "I sure hope that painter painted over those hand prints," Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
After several hours Kenshin's hair was mostly red again. They all left the pond and dried themselves. Kenshin tied his hair back again. And they all began to walk to the kitchen for dinner, all with the exception of Kenshin. "Kaoru-dono, I think I have had enough for the day that I have, I am going to bed for the evening." Kenshin said as he walked back to his room and lied on his futon for a well deserved rest.  
  
**  
  
And that's where he is now. Kenshin sits at the pond glaring at his reflection and reflecting upon his extremely bad hair day. "Kenshin," Kaoru screamed from the main meeting room. "Ops, I guess she found the hand prints I made that day" Kenshin said to himself with his cutest smile ever.  
  
The End  
  
I got the idea from my friend's story. She wrote about Kenshin's bad day. So I decided to write about Kenshin's bad HAIR day. I hope you like it. 


End file.
